


Little Sissy

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [48]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Big Brothers, Bittersweet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Crying Jason Todd, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is really, Jason Todd loves his little Sissy, Scars, To the point he's on the verge of tears, Torture, Whipping, Worried Jason Todd, Worry, really worried about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N Wayne Damian Wayne's older sister. After Jason was resurrected he met the little girl and the two formed a unbreakable brother and sister bond. He eventually left making the biggest regret of his life
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 6





	Little Sissy

I have lived with my father for six months now. I made it to the Bat-cave with my siblings. My father on a League mission. As I looked in the Bat-cave I saw, Jason!! Last I saw him I was a child. He looked at me shocked he shook his head smiling. I couldn't hide my smile. Jason, my big brother is here. I feared I'd never see him again. He was the first person to ever really care about me. 

"Y/N? Is that really you? Fuck kid your all grown up. What the hell happened to you?" 

"Brother, glad to see that you are still here to be a pain in my ass" I say jokingly 

"dammit Y/N what's going on?! How does Todd know you?" Damian demanded 

I ignore Damian and hit Jason's arm abruptly "ow!" he exclaimed in pain 

"that's for leaving without saying goodbye" 

"hey, watch it Missy, still got fire ah?" 

"pfft" 

He rubbed his arm I took a deep breath shaking my head. Jason opened his arm's and smirked. I gasp wanting to cry overjoyed he's here 

"oh so your not gonna give your damn scoundrel of a brother a hug?" 

"perhaps" 

I hugged his neck he hugged me tight with my feet off the ground 

"damn kid surprised you made it out of there alive!" he exclaimed "can't say I'm too surprised though..you ok little sister" he mumbled 

I nodded as Jason put me on the ground, shocked looks on everyone's faces. He ruffles my hair 

"I'm sorry I think I missed something. How do you two know each other?" Grayson asked in a confusing tone 

I shook my head gently to Jason not wanting Jason to tell them. He took a deep breath ruffling my hair 

"doesn't make a damn. Right, little sissy" he said 

"pfft" I said and shouldered him 

Weeks later I sat at lunch with Jason at my favorite Arabic restaurant my father bought for me for my birthday. We ordered and ate our food in a private room. Jason had both elbows on the table and his arm's laid down his left arm laying on his right arm. 

"so what the fuck happened after I left?" 

I can't tell him, he'd never forgive himself or me for not being stronger "must we discuss this it's in the past and what's in the past no longer matters" 

"OK then explain the fact why you never wear anything that could show your arm's or legs. You don't talk at all. You won't let anyone within 3 feet of you. You are always on the edge. This is probably the first fucking time I've seen you relax. Just because I'm a asshole and a lot of other fucking thing's doesn't mean I don't notice when my sister is not fucking OK. So answer the fucking question, Missy"

I looked away from him folding my arm's 

"Little Sissy, come on" he said playfully but I know he's serious

"enough, Jason" 

"fuck Y/N tell me" he demanded 

"not here" 

We went to his hideout I sat on the couch Jason sat next to me. 

"promise me you will speak to no one of this" I said nervously knowing I'm about to confess something I would rather leave buried 

"of course I would never fucking tell anyone" 

I took my jacket off showing my scars he tried to look at my back. I grabbed my brother's wrist 

"I ask of you not to concern yourself with this it is certainly not that horrible" 

He stopped struggling, I let go of him. He's tense, enraged and worried. 

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose "horrible!" he looks at me "why did they do this to you?! Fucking hell, Y/N. It's fucking horrible, sick! Fuck why did I leave you! They cut, burned, wiped you and you think you're fucking fine! I should have brought you and Damian away from those fucking monster's!! Why the fucking hell did they do this to you?! Fuck, Y/N why?" 

"pfft" 

"answer me or I'm -" I cut him off 

"punishment!" I took a deep breath calming myself down "alright for trying to escape with Damian or when I wasn't good enough" I started crying "You know as well as I that if you attempted to take me they would've killed us. Or sent us to Slade. I'm certain that I will be fine" my voice brittle 

"bull fucking shit! Fuck, Y/N wait why did you bring up Slade" I looked away from him "the fuck are you hiding from me?!?" he questioned infuriated 

"nothing" 

"Y/N, answer my damn question!" he demanded 

"I'm hiding from Slade! Ra's made a deal with him that I would be his slave when Damian is grown. No one knows I am more than capable of caring for myself" 

"fucking hell, Y/N" he groaned 

"I know" 

I put my jacket on 

He sighs "are you going to tell them?" 

"no, absolutely not, I refuse to" 

"Y/N, just- you dammit" he ran his hand down his face in frustration 

"perhaps I should go home before patrol"

"like hell I'm letting you go home alone" 

We made it to the Manor and stopped by the door. I hugged Jason as I began to cry the fear of still being under grandfather and mother's care or Slade taking me. He gently wrapped his arm's around me. He kissed my head 

"now hey don't start crying kiddo it's all going to be OK, I promise" 

I can't keep myself from bottling up "I-I'm so scared Jason I can't go back. What if they take us back? D-Damian, almost died countless time's. I was so s-scared when you left. You M-made me feel like I was someone real in this world. All I w-was to mother was a weapon. I meant nothing to her or grandfather"

"hey shhhh it's alright, you remember what I always told you?"

I remember but I want to hear it again "t-tell me again"

"no matter how many scars you and I have, no matter how far away we are from each other I'm always gonna be your big brother and your my little sister"

Jason's P. O. V

After leaving the Manor I had to talk to someone. Cassandra, she'd know what to do. I promised Y/N I wouldn't breath a word to anyone, but Cassandra not anyone. She's my love. I got on my motorcycle and went to our apartment. I walked inside rain pouring outside. I see Cassandra eating a bowl of noodles. I softly smile and take a deep breath.

"you ok?" she asked genuinely concerned "did eating lunch with Y/N go bad?"

I tossed my keys on the counter, I sigh deeply "yeah I guess you could say that" I said bitter

"do you want to talk to me about it?"

"I can't stop from fucking up, Cass. I should have taken them away from those fucking sick Bastards. Y/N, shouldn't--" my word's stuck in my throat, from complete emotion of remorse, her countless scars "it's all my fucking fault, Cass"

"Jason, sweetheart it's OK this wasn't your fault. Y/N, is going to be OK so is Damian. You can't blame yourself for what they went through"

"I can't forgive myself, Cass it was terrible. I-hi--" my voice brittle "I fucking failed my little sister" 

I try to dry my tears as, Cassandra hugged me. I wrap my arms around her needing comfort. I'm going to kill, Slade to prevent him from laying a hand on, Y/N


End file.
